My Sleepover
by Boyue
Summary: Gaara writes a lemon-flavored essay for his class presentation. -LeeGaa/Oneshot-


**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lee and Gaara lying on the bed: F-U-C-K-I-N-G!**

**This fiction is rated M for mature content! WOO!**

**Dedicated to JuneBugXD – You wanted me to write more lemon. So I did. O.o**

**--**

**MY SLEEPOVER**

"And so that is how I spent my Thanksgiving holiday with my dog, Akamaru." Kiba concluded his essay and looked up at his bored classmates. He turned in his paper before he returned to his seat and slumped on his desk.

"Very good, Kiba." Mr. Iruka applauded politely and the rest of the class joined in. "Who would like to go next?"

The English class fell quiet. They were in tenth grade now but their teacher still insisted that they had to do oral presentation about their Thanksgiving holiday. Mr. Iruka glanced around the room. No students dared to meet his eyes in fear that they would be called on. He looked down at his roll book and checked to see who else needed to present their paper.

"Ah, Gaara, why don't you go?"

Gaara's teal eyes landed hard on his teacher. He uncrossed his arms and stood up with his paper in his hand. He walked to the front of the class and stared down at his classmates. They mentally prepared themselves for Gaara's essay; the redhead was known to write quite inappropriate subject for his assignment. Last time, he wrote about how there was a demon inside of him that told him to do horrible things.

Gaara lifted his paper up over his mouth and began his presentation in a monotonous voice…

_My Sleepover_

_You invited me over for a sleepover on Thanksgivings because you didn't have anyone to spend it with. I agreed in a heartbeat. The last time we had a sleepover was in third grade. We shared my bed. I can't tell you how badly I miss having your body next to me and that you're the primary cause of my insomnia. You cooked me dinner. It tasted horrible, but I was too happy to complaint because you had that stupid grin on your face that made me want to eat you instead. After dinner, we ate chocolate ice cream and watched a comedy movie together. I found it inane and predictable but you were having a good time so I didn't mind it. You probably didn't notice that I was paying more attention to your face than I did to the television. You had the most adorable laugh. It was enough to make me want to smile._

_When the movie was over, you went to take a shower. I had an urge to ask if I could join you, but I didn't want to freak you out again. After all, we haven't talked much since seventh grade because I scared you. I still haven't apologized for what I said. I meant it when I said it then. I still mean it. But I think you have a better idea now. I asked you if I could sleep in your bed with you. I forgot my sleeping bag and it isn't nice to make your guest sleep on the floor or even the couch. Ever polite as you are, you let me without a second thought. Your bed is big, but it isn't big enough to give us a lot of moving space. Our knees touched every now and then when you or I switched our sleeping positions. We talked for a while about a lot of things but nothing in particular. I asked you if you still thought that girl was cute and you said yes. I wanted to push you off the bed then because she is not cute at all. I don't know what you see in her. You drifted to sleep quickly. Your breathing was so steady and calm. It sounded like white noise. Your body was so warm and I found myself edging closer and closer to you until our pinky fingers touched. You didn't move. In fact, you were snoring a little. Next to you, I found the comfort and safety to sleep soundly. _

_I woke up at five in the morning when the sun started to rise. You were still sounded asleep. You looked so peaceful and lovely with your thick eyebrows at rest. I couldn't help myself. I touched you. I brushed my fingers across your cheek and ran them over your lips. You looked so kissable, like my Sleeping Beauty waiting for me. I got on my elbow and pressed my lips against yours. You didn't move. I thought I would melt in our kiss. I pulled away but you still looked far away in dreamland. I kissed you again, deeper this time, parting your lips slightly so I could slip my tongue in. I licked your teeth and your mouth naturally gaped wider. The tips of our tongues touched. My tongue seemed to gain a life of its own. It explored the hot cavern of your mouth. The moisture made me hold your chin with my hand as I dipped my tongue further in. I didn't know if you were awake or not, but you responded. Our tongues danced to a passionate tune in my mind. When I stopped to take a breath, there was a thin trail of drool between us. And yet, you were still sleeping._

_I was determined to wake you from your slumber. I pushed off the sheets and threw them on the floor. You were wearing a green undershirt and matching boxers. I slipped my hand under your shirt and lifted it up to your chest. Your body was warm compared to my cold hand. I traced my fingers along the curves of your abs and your chest muscles. Your body is very toned. The five-mile-a-day thing is really working for you. My path took me to your nipples. I glided the tip of my fingers over them slowly. Your breathing pattern was interrupted. I pinched your right one and it hardened under my massage. Your eyelids fluttered but you kept them close as you turned your head away. I leaned on my arm and put my mouth over the nipple. It perked up further and poked through my lips. I ran my tongue over it, drenching it with my saliva. Your ribcage expanded and you inhaled a deep breath. You must have thought you were dreaming. I climbed on top of you and put my mouth on your untouched nipple. I sucked on it along with your flesh. Though I couldn't see very well in the dark, I knew your skin flushed red at my love bite. I alternated my attention between your pink buds. I felt you poking at my stomach. At first, I thought it was your hand, but as I lifted myself off you, I could see clearly what it was._

_I pulled down your boxers. It was a hard task because your body wouldn't budge. After I undressed you, I just stared at your growing erection. You are bigger than I am, and it made my heart skipped in excitement. I looked up at you to double-check that you were still sleeping. I wrapped my hand around your hardened penis and didn't know what to do. My instinct drove me to put it in my mouth, so I did. I took too much in at the first try and ended up gagging a little. You have a distinct, sweaty smell that I can't describe properly. I retook you and simply held you in my mouth without moving. You stirred and mumbled my name. I got scared and let you slip out. I sat up and stared down at you. You tossed you arm over your eyes but you weren't moving otherwise. I was sure that you were pretending to be asleep. So I decided that I would punish you. I moved back down and gripped you with my hand, covering you completely except for the head. I stuck my tongue out and lapped at the tip, like a parched dog lapping up water. You groaned. I was happy to hear it. I twirled my tongue around the tip and you shivered. Your hand wandered down and ran through my hair. I knew you weren't sleeping. I knew it._

_You said my name and I lost all sense of self-control. I swallowed you whole and bobbed my head rapidly to take you over the edge. I wanted to taste you. Your fingers tugged at my hair. Your pelvis thrust against me. You were very close and I readied myself for you. But a miscalculation caused you to release on my face instead of my mouth. I wiped it off my cheek and savored your essence. You were delicious, like the nectar of the Gods. I sat up and saddled you. You gazed at me with foggy eyes, confused but pleasure-filled. I begged you to fuck me. Fuck me hard. Make me scream your name. You were hesitant but you gave into your desire. You took off my pants. Our clothes piled on the floor. Our mouths collided. Our tongues battled. Your hands traveled up and down my body. I was growing harder than you were. You played with me with the back of your hand. It drove me mad. I took your hand and taught you how to please me. We stroke my part together, up and down, up and down, up and down. I twitched under our touch and I moaned your name. I came in our hands. You didn't waste any time. You moved your hands to my behind and spread my butt cheeks. You slipped your middle finger inside me. It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time. You added another finger and I quivered as you stretched my tight entrance. Three fingers. Four fingers. I squirmed and still wanted more. You pulled your fingers out and guided my hip over your throbbing need. I kept myself steady by holding onto your side as you lowered me over yourself. I wasn't ready for the pain and the expansion of my rectum. Without lubrication, I felt like I was being torn apart. You were slow and careful with me but it still hurt very much. You lifted me up and deepened the penetrat---_

"RIIIING!" The end period bell resonated through the room.

Gaara lowered his paper and looked over to his teacher. Mr. Iruka's face was flushed to the brightest red. He looked clueless, not sure what to do or say. Two girls giggled amongst themselves in the back. A boy coughed out 'fag'. The rest of the class was in sheer shock at Gaara's presentation. Gaara put down his paper on his teacher's desk and went to pack up his belongings.

"Oh, th-thank you, Gaara." Mr. Iruka quickly put his roll book on top of Gaara's essay. "The rest of you will, um, give your presentation tomorrow. Or not… Have a good day, class."

The students filed out of the room. They discussed Gaara's essay and tried to decipher who was the other person in the piece. When they saw the eleventh grader, Rock Lee, outsider their classroom, their question was put to rest. Gaara locked lips with Lee and slithered his tongue inside Lee's mouth. They pulled away and Lee had a wide grin on his face.

"How was your presentation?" Lee asked.

"I'm getting an A plus, thanks to you."

Lee tilted his head to the side in confusion. Gaara took his hand and walked off toward the cafeteria together.

**--**

**Boyue's Note: Don't take it too seriously. **

**12.05.08**

**7:09 PM**


End file.
